This invention relates to a lady's carrying bag. More specifically, it refers to a lady's carrying bag having an inner and outer bag, the inner bag containing desired personal items and the outer bag being interchangeable so that various unique styles and colors can be employed to match a lady's outfit.
Covers for a lady's carrying bag are well known going back to at least 1934. See U.S. Pat. No. 1,960,396. Since that time, many different designs for a lady's carrying bag have been developed. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,437,382, a zipper encloses an inner bag and a row of snap fasteners connect the inner bag to an outer bag. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,640, the outer bag has a rigid frame with a pair of arms at each end. There are gussets inside the arms. An inner bag is placed inside the outer bag with pockets slipped over cross members of the inner bag. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,985, an outer bag frame has a pair of U-shaped frame channels with hinge elements pivotally securing the channels to one another. Clamps along the channels secure an inner liner. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,254, an inner bag is secured to the outer bag by strips of hook and loop fastening material. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,975, the inner and outer bag are attached by zippers. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,025, an inner bag has a magnetic snap fastener engaging a magnetic snap fastener on the outer bag to hold the inner and outer bag together. Although these described designs all function to hold inner and outer bags together, the mechanism is cumbersome in some instances and in others add substantially to the cost of the handbag. A mechanism for easily and inexpensively connecting the inner bag and outer replaceable bag is needed.